


Save Me

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Almost smut, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Cop Billy Hargrove, Dark Past, Depression, Everyone loves Steve Harrington, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, School Shootings, Self-Destruction, Teacher Steve, Teacher Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: Steve Harrington is the English teacher at Hawkins Middle School. Sergeant Billy Hargrove just transferred from California to Hawkins PD. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is in an AU, just pretend homosexuality was accepted back then. This story was just a thought that popped into my head. A very long thought... Anyways, enjoy!

Steve, along with his students, breathed a sigh of relief as the bell finally rang. Truth be told, nobody could hate the beloved Mr. Harrington. It was just that some days seemed to last forever, this boiling hot day in Hawkins was one of them, it didn't help that he was wearing a sweater.

Today was just a series of things going wrong. Lucas sprained his ankle tripping over a backpack, the air conditioner broke, he lost his contacts this morning and couldn't order a new pair for a while because the place he gets them from burned down... what next? The students filtered out of the classroom and the flustered English teacher watched as a new student, Max, waited for most of them to leave and then followed.

“Hey Max, come here for a second,” Steve called to the girl and gestured for her to come over. She saw him holding the story assignment in her hand.

“Yes, Mr. Harrington? Is it my story? Does it need to be fixed? Is it-” Max sputtered out but was interrupted by a chuckle from her teacher.

“Calm down, Max, there's nothing wrong with it,” Steve chuckled and adjusted his glasses. Max raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting this response.

“Then what did you call me over for?” She asked. He handed her the papers with a 20/20 scribbled on the top.

“Your story was incredible, I've never seen anything like this come from an 8th grader. I think you should consider the writers after school program, you'd be a great addition. And don't take this offer lightly. I usually never offer this to anyone under grade 11,” Steve told her, a smile split her face and her eyes were glittering with joy as she handed the paper back to him.

“That would be amazing! Thank you so much, Mr. Harrington! You're the best!” She exclaimed. Steve gathered his stuff and stood up, they both walked down the hall together. The rest of the students had already left. The parking lot was bare with the exception of a couple cars belonging to teachers.

“Do you have a ride or do you take the bus?” Steve asked her. Max looked flustered as she looked down the street.

“My brother, Billy, is supposed to be picking me up but I guess he's running late again, probably late getting off work,” Max sighed. Steve smiled at her gently and adjusted his glasses again. Damn the Hawkins heat wave, his glasses kept sliding down his nose.

“So what does your brother do?” He asked her. 

“He just officially transferred to the Hawkins police department, he's a sergeant,” Max told him, Steve huffed in acknowledgment. 

“Why is your brother picking you up and not your parents?” Steve asked cautiously. Max shrugged.

“Billy's dad, Neil, married my mom 7 years ago, he was abusive. He killed my mom. Billy moved out and took me with him. After a year he was finally, officially my legal guardian. Billy was different in high school, he was angrier and would almost never speak to me. That changed when we moved to California, which was where I lived before here. Now we're okay, we live with my rich aunt,” Steve was surprised at what had happened to the kid. 

“I'm sorry, I'm glad you two are okay now,” Steve told her, it was then that a Camaro roared down the street and screeched into the parking lot. A man got out of the car. It was safe to say that he was the most handsome man Steve had ever seen. 

“And that's Billy,” Max announced, the blond man looked at him and smirked. His crimson shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest and tucked haphazardly into his jeans. Their eyes locked for a minute but Steve quickly looked away.

“So rude of you not to introduce us, Max,” Billy told her, walking over, his steely gaze looked Steve up and down. He held out his hand in greeting. “I'm Sergeant Billy Hargrove, this pipsqueak's brother.”

“Steve Harrington, Max's English teacher,” Steve replied, shaking Billy's hand. They both felt like they had been shocked when they touched. “Can I talk to you inside for a minute Sergeant Hargrove?” 

“Yeah, no problem, Max, wait in the car, I'll be back in a few minutes,” Billy told Max, she rolled her eyes but did what he told her to. Billy followed him into the school close behind him. He followed Steve into his classroom, closing the door.

“Max is doing incredibly well in this class, I-” Steve was interrupted by Billy's mouth on his. He froze in shock and Billy pulled away, face red from embarrassment.

“I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me,” Billy mumbled, turning. Steve snapped out of his stupor, grabbing the collar of Billy's shirt and pressing his lips hungrily against the Sergeant's. Billy kissed back, both seemingly fighting for dominance. Billy eventually won against the English teacher and pressed him against the wall. Billy broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down Steve's neck. Steve groaned in response to the surreal feeling. Steve's eyes then snapped to the clock.

“Shit, we can't do this right now, Max is waiting for you. Besides, I expect a proper date first,” Steve smirked and Billy stopped, giving him a grin that closely resembled a shark.

“Okay then, I don't usually do this, but, Steve, will you go out on a date with me tonight? I can be at your place around 7,” Billy asked. Steve nodded and wrote down his address for Billy and they exchanged numbers. They kissed once more before walking out, this time with Billy in the lead. 

Steve could see Max give her brother a devilish grin when he got into the car. He saw her mouth move and then Billy playfully punching her shoulder, both had a grin on their faces. Steve got into his own car and headed to his apartment.

He spent from 4 to 5 drinking cheap beer and writing in the novel he was working on. And then got ready for his date with Billy. He showered, styled his hair then threw on a clean pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt with a leather jacket over top. When he was putting the shirt on he couldn't help but notice the scars littering his torso and forearms.

Steve definitely knew what Max and Billy had gone through. Though he had dealt with it differently when he was a teenager, thus explaining the scars on his forearms and why he always wore long-sleeved shirts. It had been about 10 years and the scars were still very visible, they were thick white lines from his wrist to his inner elbow.

Before Steve knew it there was a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it, Billy was standing there, a single rose in his hands. He handed it to Steve and followed him inside the apartment, Billy was shocked at how small the place was.

“There's beer in the fridge, feel free to take one,” Steve told him, cleaning up a few beer cans that were strewn across the living room. Billy was earlier than expected and Steve wasn't finished cleaning. Billy opened the decent sized fridge.

“You know that amount of beer isn't good for you, right?” Billy asked, looking over the door at Steve. The fridge was stocked half up with beer, the other half was miscellaneous food items. Steve looked over guiltily and nodded. Billy shrugged and grabbed a Molson, closing the door. 

He noticed a small, orange bottle full of pills on the counter by the fridge. He picked it up and read the label, it had 'Harrington, Steven, 15mg mirtazapine, take 3 a day with food. DO NOT DRINK ALCOHOL WITH THIS MEDICATION' written in black on a white label. If Steve was taking these pills and drinking, what could he possibly be thinking?

“Hey... Steve? What's this?” Billy asked with concern and confusion. Steve looked horrified when he saw the bottle in Billy's hand. He cursed to himself, walking over and plucking the bottle out of his hand. 

“It's nothing, don't worry about it, I'll tell you later,” Steve told him hurriedly. Billy didn't mention it for the rest of the night, they went to dinner then the movies.


	2. I'll Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A student comes into the school with a gun. Panic and Chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this part at about 3 am so I apologize for any inconsistencies. If you find anything that doesn't make sense, let me know. I looked it over and couldn't see anything wrong... so here we go!

Steve sighed as he walked into his classroom a month later. The day seemed to drag on forever, he had the kids writing for most of the day. First, second and third period felt incredibly slow but he was looking forward to fourth period. The kids in that class were usually quieter. 

Steve's day seemed to get a bit brighter as fourth period rolled around, but everything was about to go downhill.

“So... can anyone explain to me what irony is?” Steve asked, writing the word on the blackboard and underlining it. Mike Wheeler raised his hand slowly, and Steve smiled. “Yes, Mike.”

Mike opened his mouth but his response was cut off when there were loud gunshots coming from the hallway. Steve ran over to the door and closed it quickly, locking it and turning off the lights.

“Everyone! Get in the corner behind my desk!” He snapped quietly. His kids ran towards the corner and he followed them shortly after, grabbing his bat from the storage closet... not that it would do much damage.

“Mr. Harrington? What's going on?” Dustin asked, Steve tried his best to stay calm.

“I don't know, just stay quiet alright? All of you!” Steve ordered. Max crawled over to him.

“Call Billy, he might be able to help,” Max whispered, the kids were too scared to ask who Billy was. Steve wondered why he didn't think of that himself. He grabbed his bulky cell phone from under the desk. He dialed the number he knew by heart, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Steve?” Billy picked up after the first 2 rings. Steve was trying not to have a panic attack. Billy seemed oblivious to what was going on.

“Billy?” Steve asked a little too loudly.

“Hey, babe... aren't you at work? Why are you calling during class time? Is something wrong?” Billy asked on the other end of the line. He seemed to finally clue in.

“There's someone here with a gun,” Steve murmured into the phone. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from Billy as he looked at his students. They were hugging each other and a couple of them had tears running down their faces.

“Holy shit! Stay on the line, I'm going to get Hopper, we'll be there as soon as we can, okay?” Billy asked, trying to keep Steve calm. It wasn't working, Steve was starting to hyperventilate. “Just breathe, babe, just keep your mind on protecting those kids. If you put the phone on the ground, you can take care of what you need to, just know that I'm here.”

At the mention of the kids, Steve felt something inside of him. The fear melted away and was slowly replaced with anger and protectiveness. Nobody would hurt his kids.

There were footsteps outside the door and Steve motioned for everyone to stay quiet. Suddenly there was banging on the door. Steve knew the lock wouldn't hold long and whoever they were, they sounded determined to get in.

He looked towards the door as it was kicked open and the lights turned on in the back. A single teen walked in, carrying a handgun. He could hear Billy on the other side of the phone, asking what was happening, quietly. He handed the phone to Max and shifted quietly.

“Everyone stay down,”Steve whispered to his students. The teen approached the class that was hiding in the corner. He pointed the gun at them and the students cowered in the corner. The teacher, on the other hand, took his place in front of the students.

“Get up! All of you!”The assailant yelled. They obeyed the kid and stood up slowly, Steve dropped his bat and stood in front of his students, arms out in a protective gesture.

“Listen, kid, you don't have to do this. I know things may seem tough right now but this doesn't solve anything,” Steve tried to talk the kid down but he just scoffed.

“You don't know me, you don't know anything about me so shut up before I shoot you.” The kid threatened. Steve let out a dark chuckle.

“You can go ahead and do that, but that won't change anything. And you see these kids? They're MY kids, and you're not hurting them without getting through me,” Steve growled. His hand whipped out and grabbed onto the barrel of the gun, but the kid had a strong hold on the weapon. Steve yanked the weapon towards him but the teen refused to let go. There were two loud cracks of the gun as it went off, it startled the kid and he let go. 

The English teacher took the gun and pistol-whipped the assailant as hard as he could, successfully knocking the kid out. He rolled him onto his stomach and pinned him down with a knee on his back.

“Someone grab the zip-ties from the top drawer of my desk!” Steve ordered his students, who were still frozen in fear. He held his hand out and someone placed some zip-ties in his hand. Steve put the kid into makeshift handcuffs and stood up, stepping away from him but still facing him. He heard Max speaking to her brother, her voice quick and unfaltering.

“Mr. Harrington?” He heard the voice of Will ask softly. Steve turned his head, raising an eyebrow. Will pointed to the droplets of blood at his feet. “Are you okay Mr. Harrington?”

“What?” He asked softly, looking at the blood on the floor. He turned to his kids and followed the trail of blood up his pant leg to two blossoming crimson stains on his abdomen, one just beside his navel, the other just below his right nipple.

Max stopped talking when she saw the state of her teacher and brother's boyfriend. Her hand flew up to her mouth in shock. She had no idea what to do. Steve's knees started to shake as he continued to stare at the wound. A few students lunged toward him and grabbed his arms as he sunk to his knees.

“Billy?” He heard Max's scared voice ask into the phone.”Billy... Steve's been shot, I don't know what to do.”

Max put the phone on speaker and walked over to Steve, putting the phone down on the ground and helping her English teacher lean against the wall. Steve snapped out of it and put his hands on the wounds, pushing down. He let out a yell as pain the adrenaline wore off and a wave of fiery pain swept over his body.

“Is everyone okay? Is everyone safe?” Steve asked through gritted teeth. Max nodded with teary eyes. He heard Billy's voice over the line.

“Steve, can you hear me? We're two minutes out, just hold on, okay?” Billy's voice called out over the phone. 

“Yeah, I hear you,” The English teacher told his boyfriend weakly. Max looked towards the phone.

“Is the assailant gone?” Billy asked urgently. Steve was beginning to zone out at that point, the pain was overwhelming.

“Yeah, Steve took him down, his hands are tied up, I don't know if there are others in the school,” Max told her brother, putting the phone back to her ear. 

Steve shifted slightly and let out a yelp of pain. He kept the kids safe, that's what mattered right now. He felt an itch in his chest and started to cough uncontrollably. After a minute the coughs grew wet and blood spattered on his lips.

The English teacher felt his heart start to pump faster and it wasn't from the fear. Max noticed that Steve was starting to shiver and his breathing grew quicker.

“Wh'ts h'ppning?” The teacher slurred as he started to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. I'm Running Out Of Time

“Billy?” He heard Max's scared voice ask into the phone.”Billy... Steve's been shot, I don't know what to do.”

Max put the phone on speaker and walked over to Steve, putting the phone down on the ground and helping her English teacher lean against the wall. Steve snapped out of it and put his hands on the wounds, pushing down. He let out a yell as pain the adrenaline wore off and a wave of fiery pain swept over his body.

“Is everyone okay? Is everyone safe?” Steve asked through gritted teeth. Max nodded with teary eyes. He heard Billy's voice over the line.

“Steve, can you hear me? We're two minutes out, just hold on, okay?” Billy's voice called out over the phone. 

“Yeah, I hear you,” The English teacher told his boyfriend weakly. Max looked towards the phone.

“Is the assailant gone?” Billy asked urgently. Steve was beginning to zone out at that point, the pain was overwhelming.

“Yeah, Steve took him down, his hands are tied up, I don't know if there are others in the school” Max told her brother, putting the phone back to her ear. 

Steve shifted slightly and let out a yelp of pain. He kept the kids safe, that's what mattered right now. He felt an itch in his chest and started to cough uncontrollably. After a minute the coughs grew wet and blood spattered on his lips.

The English teacher felt his heart start to pump faster and it wasn't from the fear. Max noticed that Steve was starting to shiver and his breathing grew quicker. 

“I'm s-so c-c-cold,” He managed to get out through chattering teeth and his eyes slipped shut. It was at this point that both Max and Billy, who had little idea of how bad Steve was, started to panic.

“Max, we're outside the school, tell me what's going on!” Billy ordered, slipping out of big brother mode and into Sergeant mode.

“Steve just passed out, I think he's in shock, Billy what do I do?” Max asked, tears filling her eyes. Her classmates started to swarm the teacher. Dustin and Mike were each pressing down on one of the bullet holes.

“Okay, Max, I'm going to guide you through this, just stay calm alright?” Billy told her, forcing his voice to remain steady. Steve's eyes shot open before Max could get any instructions, his body heaved and blood splattered on the floor. After that, he went limp, blood dripping from his lips, Max put two fingers to his neck just to make sure he was still alive. “Max, what happened, what was that?” 

“I don't know, he-he just op-opened his-his eyes and started-started throwing up-up blood,” She told him, starting to cry. Billy whispered to her in reassurance.

“Shit! Max, listen to me! It's going to be okay, the first thing I need you to do is lie him down on his back,” Billy told his sister. There was a quick beat of silence.

“Okay...” She whispered and pulled herself together, she then started barking out orders. He could hear the shifting on the other end of the line and assumed they got him down. “He's down.”

“Okay, I'm entering the school now, I need you to put something under his feet to lift them up about 12 inches or so. Make sure to keep pressure on the wounds at least until I get there,” Billy told her, gentler this time. Max looked around and saw the textbooks still on their desks. She gathered them up quickly and Will wordlessly helped her put the books under his feet.

It was then that Billy skidded to a halt in front of the classroom entrance. He froze at the sight of his boyfriend laying on the floor, looking like he was already dead. He saw the terrified and grief-stricken students around the fallen teacher and hero. 

He broke out of his trance and bolted over to Steve, and kneeled beside him, taking over for Dustin and Mike. He almost threw up at the amount of blood on the floor. Steve whimpered softly, in pain.

“It's okay, baby, I'm here,” Billy said softly, kissing the top of Steve's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are greatly appreciated, let me know what you thought.


	4. To Build A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medics arrive, Steve is about to tell Billy something but is unable to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I kinda forgot about it for a bit.

Billy stayed with Steve until the paramedics came. The kids parted when the EMTs swarmed their teacher. He hopped into the ambulance alongside Steve. 

“Billy?” Steve asked softly. Billy leaned in close.

“Yeah, babe?” Billy asked. Steve avoided eye contact as if he was ashamed of something. “What is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

“The day I met you...” He trailed off, slipping back into unconsciousness. Billy wondered what he was going to say because he honestly had no clue. His mind was a mess at the moment. His breath hitched when he glanced down and saw Steve's blood on his hands.

“It's okay babe, you can tell me later,” Billy murmured, taking Steve's limp hand and planting a quick kiss on his knuckles then hugging his hand to his face. It was then that Steve started hacking up blood and gasping for breath. The paramedics leaped into action, grabbing a tube from a cabinet.

“We need to insert a chest tube, Jack, get the vacuum canister ready,” One paramedic shouted to the other, moving Billy out of the way. They pinned Steve down, slipping a needle into his side. Billy squeezed his eyes shut as they made an incision between two ribs. He was vaguely aware of the sound of the medics inserting the tube, the rushing of air, then Steve taking a heaving breath.

“Sir, do you know his blood type?” Jack asked. 

“AB positive,” Billy answered without hesitation. The medic nodded.

“Is he on any medications? Any previous medical conditions?” the other medic asked.

“He takes mirtazapine, I don't know the reason though,” Billy admitted. Jack murmured something to the other medic and everything else was a blur. 

When time finally seemed to slow back down, Billy was sitting in a hard blue plastic chair in the waiting room, staring at his bloodstained hands. 

Steve's students slowly started arriving with all sorts of gifts of thanks for their beloved teacher. He could also see some parents there, waiting to meet the man who had saved their children.

Billy wished he had that many people who loved and supported him. Max arrived with her new friends Dustin, Mike, Lucas, Will and El. As soon as Max's eyes spotted her older brother she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Billy didn't move, he was still in shock from what had happened. He felt a gentle hand on his face a few minutes and he looked up to see Max staring at him.

“-illy, Billy, are you okay? Have you heard anything about Mr. Harrington yet?” Max asked. It took a minute for the questions to process, once they did, he shook his head. No, he wasn't okay and he hadn't heard anything about Steve yet.

Max just nodded and sat beside him, putting a comforting hand over his, which was gripping the armrest of the chair tightly. Slowly he let go and turned his hand over, taking Max's hand in his with a gentle squeeze and a small smile. Max's friends all sat around them.

“Steven Harrington?” A doctor announced after what seemed like forever. Billy got up, glancing at Max and everyone else, they had either fallen asleep or were on the verge of it. He made his way over to the doctor quietly.

“I'm Sergeant William Hargrove, his boyfriend, how is he?” Billy asked the doctor, unable to read the look on his face.

“I'm Doctor Reode, as you know he had a collapsed lung and significant blood loss from the bullet wounds. We were able to stop the bleeding and we have him on a transfusion to replace the blood he lost. We switched out the chest tube to keep his lung inflated. He's not out of the woods yet but he is awake now, he's on some heavy medication, but he's asking for you,” The doctor ended with a small smile of reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be longer


	5. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer

Billy was led down the hall. When he saw his boyfriend sitting in the hospital bed he rushed over. Steve smiled at Billy when he took his hand.

“You were going to tell me something earlier, do you remember?” Billy asked a few minutes later. Steve frowned intensely then nodded.

“I didn't think you were going to show up on the night we had our first date. I was going to kill myself that night, overdose then slit my wrists. Wouldn't have been the first time though, there's so much wrong with me.” Steve told Billy quietly. The sergeant had tears streaming down his face. 

“What do you mean?” Billy dared to ask. Steve looked at him, seemingly completely sober and showed Billy the white scars on his forearms. He then drew Billy's attention to his scarred torso.

“I know what it was like for you and Max. She told me about the abuse. My dad beat me from ages 5 to 18 when I moved out. I tried to kill myself in grade 11, after I recovered they sent me to therapy. They put me on the meds I'm on now. That was 10 years ago though, I'm better than I was back then,” Steve told Billy shamefully. Billy leaned forward and kissed Steve's forehead. 

“I love you, no matter what has happened in the past,” Billy told him sincerely. “And what you did today was incredible. I don't know many people who would have the bravery to take a bullet for those kids like you did.”

Steve leaned in as far as his wounds would let him and kissed Billy gently.


	6. Steve Harrington: Hero, Badass, Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids finally visit Steve

Over the next few days Steve's room filled with flowers and get well soon balloons. Tons of kids and thankful parents filtered through the English teacher's room. One mother who came in really stuck out to Billy.

“Mr. Harrington, I'm Mrs. Byers, thank you so much for everything you've done for Will. When his father died a year ago, he wouldn't talk to anyone... even me and my eldest, Jonathan. When he joined your class, within a few days it was like he was a new kid. For once he was excited to go to school, he kept talking about his awesome English teacher and something that he did that day. It is an honour to finally meet the man who changed my son's life.” By the end, the woman was in tears in Steve's arms, thanking him over and over. 

Billy glanced over his shoulder to see a young teen peeking in the doorway. He assumed that this was Will. He gave the kid a smile and he smiled brightly back, stepping into the room.

“Ma, I think you're cutting off Mr. Harrington's air,” Will told his mother who let the teacher go, wiping her eyes and apologizing. Steve felt tears sting his eyes, he never realized what big of an impact he made on his students' lives.

“Thank you for saving us, Mr. Harrington. You're our hero,” Will told Steve with a small smile. Steve just opened his arms and wrapped the kid up in a tight embrace. His friends peeked through the doorway and ran into the room, joining the hug.

“That was seriously awesome Mr. H!” Dustin exclaimed. The rest of the kids agreed enthusiastically. 

“I agree, that was totally badass, even for you Mr. H,” Mike told him. Mrs. Byers gave him a look and he quickly apologized for his language. El stayed silent at the edge of the bed, she always was shy around large groups of people.

“How long until you're back? Class is totally boring with the substitute we have,” Lucas asked. Steve chuckled, looking at Billy, who was just sitting there awkwardly.

“It's still at least week before I'm out of here, I'd give a guess of at least a month before I'm back for even part-time,” Steve told them, the kids sighed. 

“Where are you staying when you're released? You can't go home alone,” Mrs. Byers inquired. Steve gave her a gentle smile then turned his eyes to Billy.

“He's going to be moving in with me and Max,” Billy announced, startling both Max, who had just entered the room, and Steve.

“Really?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Really,” Billy replied, giving Steve a gentle kiss.


	7. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy attempt to... *ahem* 'get freaky'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost smut. Do you want some real smut later?
> 
> If anyone I know is reading this... I'm sorry you had to see this side of me

Steve grew restless over the next week and was happy to finally out of the hospital. He sighed in relief when they pulled up in front of Billy's aunt's large house.

“Welcome to your temporary new home, Stevie,” Billy told Steve from the driver's seat. Steve smiled at him.

“You sure your aunt is okay with me staying here for a while?” Steve asked for the hundredth time. Billy chuckled but nodded, getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger side. He opened the door and held a hand out to Steve, who took it and slowly stood up, holding his side. Billy put his free hand gently on the small of Steve's back, making sure he was steady. 

The teacher took a deep breath with his eyes tightly shut, riding out the wave of pain. Billy waited patiently for him, nudging the car door shut with his foot when he finally started walking Steve up to the house.

The door opened and a blur of red hair came bolting out. Max wrapped her arms around Steve tightly, it hurt him but he didn't say anything because it was nice to be hugged.

“Careful, Max, he's still healing,” Billy warned. Max immediately let go, apologizing, but she still had that big grin on her face

“Don't worry about it, let's go inside while it's still light out, yeah?” Steve asked. The two nodded in agreement, walking up to the door and inside. Steve was hit with the strong scent of baking cookies as he entered, a short woman exited from the kitchen and headed towards him.

“You must be Stevie, Billy's told me all about you!” The woman exclaimed. Steve couldn't help but smile at this eccentric woman. “I'm Maggie Hargrove, but you can just call me Auntie or Aunt Maggie.”

“I'll keep that in mind, thank you,” Steve told her, kindly. Her bright red lips curled into an even bigger smile. 

“You two can have a seat on the couch, Maxine and I were just starting a batch of cookies. And no funny business you two, I mean it,” Maggie told Billy and Steve, giving them a smirk. Billy just chuckled and helped Steve over to the couch. He held his breath as he lowered himself down on the couch with the help of Billy, who sat himself down next to him.

Steve curled into Billy's side, The blonde rubbed circles on his shoulder. Billy pressed his lips on Steve's gently. Steve groaned gently and kissed back. They lowered themselves so Billy was on top of Steve, lips still locked together like it was their lifeline. Billy ground down onto Steve's crotch gently, not wanting to hurt him. 

Steve spread his legs, allowing Billy to lower himself between them as the blond kissed a trail down his neck. The slight bulge in Steve's sweatpants didn't go unnoticed by Billy.

“Shit, Harrington,” Billy murmured. Steve was getting nervous, he had never done this before. Yeah, sure, they had almost gotten to it a few times but things got in the way of it. Steve hissed in pain when Billy's hand grazed the wound on his side. The sergeant immediately stopped and sat up.

“What? I'm okay,” Steve tried to reassure Billy but he shook his head.

“We should probably wait until you're better, we've waited almost a month, we can wait for just a few weeks more,” Billy told Steve, who huffed reluctantly.

“Boys! Cookies are ready!” Aunt Maggie shouted from the kitchen. Billy smirked at Steve and got up to get them one. 

“Fuck me!” Steve exclaimed, flustered at the fact that Billy was walking away.

“Not yet, babe,” Billy whispered in his ear, then laughed.


	8. Steve Gets His Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry I took so long, writers block

2 weeks later

“Billy, no, I'm sick of being cooped up in the house for most of the day, I'm going to go visit my class!” Steve shouted from the bathroom while getting dressed.

“Steve, we talked about this! You might rip your stitches!” Billy shouted back, resting his forehead on the bathroom door lightly. He pulled his head back when Steve opened the door in nothing but a towel that was tied around his waist.

“My stitches are fine. Speaking of stitches, can you change the dressing?” Steve asked, handing the gauze, tape and peroxide to Billy with an innocent smile. 

“Thank you,” Steve said as Billy sighed and took the items from his boyfriend. They walked back into the bathroom and Billy sat Steve on the closed toilet lid. Steve was silent as Billy put the peroxide on the wound and taped a layer of gauze back on the two wounds.

“Fine, Steve, you can go see your class today. But I have rules,” Billy sighed reluctantly, Steve's eyes lit up with happiness as he planted his lips on Billy's.

“I think I can manage with some rules,” Steve replied when he drew back. Billy ran his hands through his hair and rested his hand on Steve's thigh when he was done dressing the wounds. 

“First, no roughhousing. Second, I'm coming with you. Third, no more than 2 hours, you need to keep getting your strength back up,” Billy said. Steve nodded his head.

“Fair enough,” Steve said, standing up. Billy followed Steve to his room and helped him get dressed since he couldn't do it on his own quite yet. 

They got into Billy's car about an hour later.

“You sure you want to do this today? Maybe you'll react badly to being back in your classroom after... you know,” Billy told Steve softly when he saw Steve's leg bouncing in the passenger seat. They still hadn't left the driveway. 

“I want to see my kids,” Steve stated. It was then that Billy noticed that this entire time Steve had said nothing about being in the classroom, he only talked about the kids. 

“Babe, is that why you've been having nightmares?” He asked as it clicked in his mind, “You're afraid to go back into that classroom?” 

“I just want to see the kids, Bee,” Steve told him, breath speeding up as he remembered what had happened. They hadn't really mentioned the shooting outside of the hospital and when Steve was giving his statement to the police. Billy noticed Steve's distress and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, it's ok, I'm sorry,” Billy spoke softly until Steve calmed down. Billy started the engine of the Camaro and shifted into reverse. 

Steve seemed on edge as they pulled into the parking lot, he got out as the engine stopped and went to sit on the hood of the car for a minute. 

“Do you want me to get the kids to meet you out here?” Billy asked gently, Steve nodded in relief. Billy squeezed his shoulder gently as he passed him and walked into the school. Billy could vaguely remember the way to Steve's class as he signed into the office, that day was all a blur. He finally reached the door and knocked. The door was opened by the substitute teacher and he heard Max call out from somewhere behind him.

“Billy!” The teacher gave him a small smile.

“You must be Sergeant Hargrove. It's a pleasure to meet you. Maxine told me to expect you.” The sub said, shaking Billy's hand. 

“Come on outside, guys, I have a surprise for you!” Billy told the students, smiling widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Mirtazapine is a drug used to help anxiety and depression(for those who didn't know). I hope you enjoyed and comments are appreciated. Steve's medication will be brought up again later, I haven't forgotten about it


End file.
